Sibling Rivalry
by Eeni
Summary: A young women by the name of Cabby swings by the infomus Capsle Corp. & starts trouble with Vegeta. Bulma is getting a bit jealous, but he won't tell anyone who Cabby is....


Disclaimer: If I owned DragonBall, the GT sires wouldn't have sucked as much as it did. Besides, we all know that the author is Akira Toriyama.  
  
Sibling Rivalry  
  
Chapter One: Familiar Stranger  
  
The summer heat was intense in the Capital of the West. People sat in cafés drinking their ice cold drinks, chit chatting with their friends as the hot afternoon wore on. This summer had been setting new high records all across the county in the last few days. The heat had been so unbearable that even the playgrounds where children could normally be found all year round were isolated. One could even see heat waves lifting off the metallic bars of the jungle gym and slide.  
  
A young woman leaned up agents a tree across the street from the famous Capsule Corporation. The shade was refreshing to her tanned skin. Her long black hair was tied back with a dark red sash. A matching head band held back some hair from her face. Her dark brown eyes examined the building from afar. At first glance, one would think her to be a homeless beggar. She wore what looked to be a dark blue swim suit that hugged her body snuggly, revealing the delicate looking curves of her petite body. Over that, an over sized T-shirt that seemed to be more then a few years old loosely sagged around her upper half, exposing her right shoulder as it hung down over it.  
  
After a while, the young lady smiled mischievously. She picked up her old bag from the grass, throwing the single strap over her head and crossing it over her chest she began walking towards the building in front of her. Casually looking around, she crossed the street to the infamous building. However, instead of going in threw the front door she walked around the outer side of the circular building. She then entered threw a hidden door that was almost invisible due to the amount of bushes that lined the round wall.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Goku and Vegeta's punches came fast and furious. They were going at it again. Of course Vegeta normally wouldn't bother training with Kakarotto, but it beat having to help his wife rearrange (not to mention get yelled at) their home. The large training area was build to withstand the extraordinary amount of energy produced by at least one saiya- jin. Its metallic walls glow an eerie yellow color as the two continued almost happily.  
  
Trunks and Goten sat on the floor of the training room close to the door. It had been nearly an hour since their fathers had began to ignore them. The entire point of the visit was to teach the two youngsters how to battle. Now the two sat bored out of their minds, almost falling asleep on one another.  
  
Trunks pushed Goten off his shoulder. "Wake up." Goten opened his eyes wide before they slowly began to close again. The seven-year old yawned and began to slump over onto his best friend's shoulder once more. "Get off me!" Trunks shoved him off again annoyed.  
  
Goten glanced over sleepily, rubbing his eyes. "Trunks, I'm bored," the young boy began to grumble, "I don't want to be here anymore. They're not paying attention to us any more."  
  
"I know," Trunks began to complain again. He got up and straightened up his dark green suit. He looked up at the two adults as they continued their "practicing". "Next time you won't even drag me down here!" he yelled. He watched in disappointment as neither f the two seemed to mind him being angry. "Fine!" he yelled up again. "Common Goten, lets get out of here." With that the young blue haired boy made his way to the only door of the chamber.  
  
Goten jumped to his feet. He was happy to finally be able to leave the training room.  
  
The two young boys left the room. Trunks headed down the hall as Goten took one last look at his father threw the huge window. They didn't even seem to notice that the two had left. His tiny face scrunched up as he stuck his tongue out before rushing off to catch up to his friend. "Wait for me!" he yelled.  
  
The young women peaked her head from around the corner in time to see the two boys hurry out another door and down another hall. The building was bigger then she had anticipated. She was really lost. But she could feel that she was close to what she was looking for. She looked around the hall before realizing that there was something going on the other side of the window to her left. She smiled as she caught a glimpse of him.  
  
"Of course I was right." she mused herself. "Who can ever forget that nasty presence?" She walked up to the far right of the window. Looking in she saw two men fighting in midair. She smiled. Nothing unusual there.  
  
Goku had the upper hand in this little fight. Vegeta had finally back off for a while. The two stared at each other trying to anticipate one another's move. Goku began to descend to the floor again. He preferred fighting with his feet on the ground, especially in a small confinement like the training room.  
  
"Cowering out already, Kakarotto?" Vegeta teased as a smile crossed his face.  
  
Goku smiled back. "Ya right," he smirked.  
  
Vegeta began to descend to the floor as well when he caught a glimpse of a young woman at the far end of the single window of the room. She smiled at him and waved a friendly hello from the other side of the thick glass. He froze in midair, swallowing hard at the sight as he felt his blood run cold throw his veins. He brought his hands up to his face, rubbing his eyes.  
  
Goku gave his friend an odd look. He turned to the window behind him. Nothing. Was this another one of Vegeta's tricks to try and catch him off guard? He turned to look back up at Vegeta. "Hey, you alright?" he asked a bit worried.  
  
Vegeta looked back at the window. There was nothing. But he had seen her. There was no doubt about it. Quickly he descended and made his way to the door. He popped his head out the door, looking around the hallway, and again saw nothing.  
  
"Vegeta?" Goku questioned.  
  
Vegeta began to wander down the hallways of the building he called his home, ignoring his guest. Goku followed reluctantly. Soon, he opened the door to the indoor garden, a normal bustling area of Capsule Corporation. Goku looked over his shoulder inquisitively. The stray dogs and dinosaurs that Prof. Briefs brought home almost daily were as usual, prancing around happily. How he hated those animals. He closed the door behind him as he turned back into the hall.  
  
The young women let out a small sigh as she heard the door was close. That was just a little too close for her tastes. She didn't want to bother Vegeta just yet. She just wanted to make him go insane first. Maybe a day or two of appearing and disappearing from his sight will do the trick. She laughed lightly to herself at the thought of finally being able to torture Vegeta. She really didn't mind taking her time to do this. Anyways, she had no rush. Earth was a nice planet. She was really beginning to enjoy her stay on the tiny blue planet.  
  
She looked around the indoor garden. The size was impressive. Suitable for royalty, just like Vegeta, she thought to herself. She looked down at the grassy earth only to be greeted by a puppy. Its curious gestures caused her to smile down on it. She bent over from behind the thick tree she was standing to pet it.  
  
She picked it up as she began to stroll around the place. The animals in this place were like nothing she had ever seen before in her life. The same could be said with the flora. She came up to a tree. A dog was eating the red ball that had fallen out of it. Her stomach growled. It wouldn't hurt to take a bite of the strange red fruit. Placing the dog in her arms down, she took one of the tree's fruits. She examined it for a while before finally taking a small bite out of it. The fruit was rather good. She'd stick a few more into her bag later before leaving. "If I can find my way out," she muttered looking around before sitting down under the small tree. She was lost in this building, no doubt about it.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
The women began choking on the piece of apple in her mouth. Her eyes watered as she heaved the semi chewed up piece of fruit out. She looked up at the source of the voice.  
  
"Visitors aren't allowed in here," Trunks crossed his arms looking down at her. Goten stood behind him looking at the strange women, with a ball in his hands.  
  
"Ummm. I. ahhh." she stuttered for a while taking in the details of the two boys. They were the same boys she had seen only a few minutes earlier. The boy in the back looked an awful lot like the man that Vegeta had been fighting. His son maybe? Who really cared?  
  
"Well?" Trunks looked down at her.  
  
For some reason he looked familiar. Yet she had never seen this dull, blue haired boy before in her life. But his eyes... they were so familiar to her. She stared at the boy's ice blue eyes dumbstruck. He returned the glare. Her mind raced to try and remember where she had seen those eyes when his eyes suddenly shifted, looking up past her in surprise.  
  
Without hesitating, the women jumped off to her left as a fist hit the ground where she had been sitting. She felt how it barely missed striking her on top of the head. She quickly leapt up into the nearest tree, landing gracefully on one of its thick branches. She crouched down on the branch looking downward at the small group of four that had gathered below her.  
  
Vegeta kneeled on the floor with his fist dug deep in the earth. He glared at her angrily. "You bitch." he snarled between his teeth.  
  
She smiled in return. "Is that any way to greet me? After all this time?"  
  
"Who is that?" Goku asked.  
  
"A nuisance." Vegeta responded standing up straight. He dusted his hand off, never taking his eyes off the women.  
  
Trunks watched as the two seemed to be engaged in some sort of a staring contest. From what he could tell, no one was losing. Their eyes were fixed on one another, never leaving each other, not caring about who else was present in the indoor garden. Finally  
  
Trunks interrupted. "Who is she dad?" he pointed up into the tree.  
  
The women seemed to be taken aback for a moment. She looked over at the boy, studding his features. Her eyes widened. "You have a son, Vegeta!?!"  
  
Vegeta throw his arms in front of him, cupping his hands together he let out one of his best energy blasts. In a split second the women jumped off the branch she was crouching on, barely avoiding the concentrated beam of energy. She could smell the fabric of her bag sizzle from the intensity of the energy blast as the branch she had been crouching on literally ceased to exist. She landed on the floor, again crouching. This time, however, she lunged forward at Vegeta. Her fist hit his arm as he blocked the blow. He grabbed her wrist and took the chance for a leg sweep to knock her down. Anticipating the move, she jumped up. Planting her feet into his stomach, she pulled herself free from his grasp. She landed a few feet from him, ready to attack again at a moment's notice.  
  
The other three saiya-jins stood in an awkward silence. All three of them lost in the moment. Their minds raced to find an answer as to why Vegeta had attacked this young woman.  
  
"What's going on?" Goten tugged at his father's pants only to receive a shrug.  
  
A cruel smile crept across Vegeta's face. "You're not too bad, considering you hated mortal combat."  
  
She smiled at the thought. "Yet you were never able to lay a finger on me," she smirked. Vegeta spat to the floor in disgust.  
  
A door midway between Vegeta and the strange women slammed open. A familiar woman with short, aqua-green hair quickly glared over at Vegeta, ignoring everyone else in sight. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Bulma demanded as she walked in her husband's direction. She pointed up towards the roof of the indoor garden, at the hole her husband had made only minutes ago. "You're ganna turn my house into a Swiss cheese building!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
Vegeta ignored her, not once turning to looking at her. The strange women looked at Bulma in confusion as she continued to take her rage out on the spiky haired saiya-jin.  
  
Bulma suddenly turned her attention to Goku. She pointed at the ignorant man. He gulped loudly as he noticed the look of rage surfacing in her slender face. "And you!" she began yelling again, "Don't you have enough sense to stop him!?!" she shirked.  
  
Goku took a few steps back. "But I.", he began in his self defense but was cut short when Bulma finally took notice of the women that everyone's attention had been drawn to before her arrival.  
  
The two women glared at each other for a moment. Both speechless and both very much intrigued with one another.  
  
"Who is this?" Bulma finally asked looking over at her husband.  
  
The woman smiled letting up her guard. "Seeing as dear Vegeta hasn't said anything, I'll introduce myself. My name is Cabby. I'm Vegeta's." At that moment, Vegeta lunged himself forward at full speed, his right fist in a ball. He swung at the woman. She stepped to her left, curling her body behind her as Vegeta's fist narrowly missed her midsection. His body was only a few centimeters from hers, curling down towards the floor. His back was finally to her. She took the opportunity. Bringing together her hands she brought them down at full strength on the back of his neck.  
  
Vegeta's eyes widen before he fell to the floor unconscious.  
  
Cabby took a few steps back in what seemed to be shock. "Wow. I didn't expect that." she muttered under her breathe.  
  
"Trunks!" Bulma's voice shirked in surprise.  
  
Cabby looked up just in time to see the young blue haired boy rush over to her in the same way that Vegeta had attacked her. His speed much slower and his strength seem much lower then that of his father. A piece of cake. Effortlessly she dogged the little boy's blows before taking a strong choke hold on him.  
  
Trunks squirmed for a while, trying to get himself lose but with no avail. She looked up at Goku. He wants to attack me too, she thought to herself. She released the boy. He stumbled forward and turned to look at her. She smiled at him again.  
  
"What did you do that for?!" he yelled.  
  
She shrugged. "Your not what I'm after, that's all."  
  
Again Trunks attacked her, this time Cabby buried her knee into the little boy's stomach. "Dumb move." she said to herself as he fell unconscious as well. Rather then letting him fall to the ground, she held him in her arms.  
  
"Let him go!"  
  
Cabby looked up to see Goku ready to attack her. "I have no business with you," she narrowed her eyes on him. She held on to Trunks. She didn't quit like taking the little boy hostage, but it seemed like they weren't going to let her out now. "I'll cut a deal with you. let me take Vegeta and you can have this little boy."  
  
Goku didn't answer.  
  
"Right." she thought out loud to herself.  
  
Without warning, Cabby took off throw the hole that Vegeta had made in the ceiling at full speed, Trunks in hand. This was not her plan. She turned at the sudden feeling of an energy coming up from behind. She turned to see Goku trying to catch up to her. "He's way too fast.!" she speed up. "He'll catch me in no time!"  
  
Grasping the small boy in one arm, she spun around. Making a large energy ball in her lose hand she hurled it at Goku's direction. He easily dogged it and continued his chase before stopping abruptly. He turned to look at the energy ball. It was heading straight to Capsule Corporation.  
  
Bulma sat on the floor with her husband's head on her lap. "What's going on.?" she questioned herself.  
  
"Bulma!" Goten's voice came with a hint of fear.  
  
She looked up in time to see the large yellow energy ball descending rapidly towards them before Goku appeared right in front of her.  
  
He cupped his hands together in front of him. "Kamehameha!"  
  
The Kamehameha meet Cabby's ball of energy a few feet from the roof of Capsule Corporation. They collided making a dazzling display of lights in the early afternoon.  
  
Goku closed his eyes. "Damn." he muttered to himself, "I can't feel her ki."  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
A/N: Well, I had posted this story up & for some reason it was taken down so I'm reposting. However, I really haven't worked on the next chapter, so it'll be a while before Ch. 2 is up. Anyways, I hope you're all liked it. if not, then how the hell did you get to reading this all the way down here??? J/K. Anyways, this is a story I came up with a very long time ago for my sister. I remembered it and decided to just waste my time typing it out. *looks around* Please R&R. And stayed tuned for the next exciting chapter on this same station! *gets smacked by a flying shoe* @_.# 


End file.
